Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: Lilly Truscott left her skateboard at the Stewarts house.And she has to go back and get it.Alot more interesting then It sounds! PLEASE R&R! Chapter 10 is UP!
1. When Lilly's not happy no one is happy

Girl All The Bad Guys Want

_8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But, she doesn't notice me Cause she's watching wrestling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

"Jackson!!!!!"Lilly yelled pounding on the front door.

"Uhhhhh,"Lilly yelled and marched over to a tree that you could climb to get on the roof.

"Stupid Jackson listening to his Stupid I-pod with all his Stupid songs,"Lilly murmured while climbing the tree.

She climbed high enough so that he could just jump from the tree to the roof.As she expected Jackson was in his room listening to his I-pod.Wait a second...was he 'Dancing'?Well I _guess_ you could call it that.

"Jackson!Come on Jackson,TAKE OFF THE HEAD-PHONES!JACKSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She she yelled then took out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Jacksons number in.

_It's like a bad movie,__ she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ... She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

Jackson POV

_My butt is vibrating.Thats new._

He reached for his Pocket and took his Cell phone out and read the CID it said "Lil Lilly" he answered it and heard a really ticked off Lilly yelling,"Jackson you are going to ruin your ears lisening to that music so loud!"

"No.You are going to ruin my hearing by screaming into the phone!And how did you know that I was even listening to music?"He said back.

"Uhhhhhh just open your window I am wasting my minutes!"Lilly said into the phone and hung up.

Jackson spun around and looked at his Window and saw Lilly mouthing some not-so-nice words at him and I rushed over to the window and opened it.

"You need to start taking Dance lessons."Lilly said as she pushed past Jackson and walked toward the door.

"Wait...You climbed through my second floor bedroom window to tell me 'You need to start taking Dance lessons'?Sorry but I am not buying it.What Did you really come here for?"

"I was bored,and I knew that Miley had a 'Hannah' thing.And Oliver is in Canada with his parents for two weeks.And I figured you would probably be here.As you can see I was right."Lilly said pointing to Jackson.

"Fine.I guess I will take that as a good enough answer."Jackson said while walking out the door and starting down the stairs.

"Wait up for ME!"Lilly yelled running out the door and down the stairs.

_And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But, she'll never notice me Cause she's watching wrestling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes  
She likes them with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Driving in a Trans Am  
Does a mullet make a man?_

"What do you want to do?"Jackson asked Lilly as he stepped off the stairs and immeadiately started walking to the kitchen.

"Ummm I dont know.What about you?What do you want to do?"Lilly asked Jackson while sitting On a stool.

"I don't know.But you know I have a sudden urge for a frozen pickle!"Jackson said while opening the freezer and grabbing a plastic container containing 'Frozen Pickles'.

"You know that sounds disgusting...but I think I'll try one."Lilly said while reaching for a pickle.

"You will not.You can have some of mine but I am saving these for later,"Jackson said snatching the container away and putting it back in the freezer.

"Fine.I didn't want one anyway.And besides It would have probably made me put on ten pounds."Lilly said.

"Probably so,but you wouldn't be able to tell."Jackson said while sucking on his pickle.

"Are you saying that I am Fat?Because that is what it sounded like."Lilly said angrilly.

"NO!I wasn't saying you were fat!Why would you think that?" Jackson asked her.

"You might as well of said ''She's so fat I wouldn't of been able to even tell if she put on ten pounds." "Lilly yelled at him.

"I am leaving before you Insult me again!"Lilly yelled while running outside.

"THAT IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I WAS SAYING!!!!"Jackson yelled saddly.

A/N Sorry that it is so short but I figured I would post this today.Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And besides I want atleast five reviews before I update again.

And I need to know IF I should even Continue.


	2. Lillys NOT happy!

**"Girl All The Bad Guys Want"**

**Chapter 2:A very upset Lilly Truscott**

Lilly POV

Lilly ran all the way home from the Stewarts house without even realising that she left her skateboard again.

"I'll just go back tomorrow,"Lilly mumbled once in the house.

"What Honey?"Lilly's mother Angela asked.

"Nothing Mom!I am going to go Upstairs now!"Lilly yelled while running up the stairs.

"2...3...4...7...6...9...9"Lilly said while she was pushing the numbers in on her cell phone.

"Hey this is 'Smoken Oken's' Voicemail and you,yes you are lucky enough to hear it!Leave a message at the beep" She heard the beep and said "Hey Oliver I am super bored and I was just going to see what you were you doing.But I guess you cant talk now so Bye!"and hung up.

Lilly then drifted off to Beddy-Bye-Land.

'If We Were A Movie' started playing ,"Hello?"Lilly asked sleepily in the phone.

"Hey Lilly its Jackson.I just wanted to tell you that I am really sorry and that I didn't mean for it to comeout like that but it did.I don't know why you think your fat,because your not.Infact you are really,really,really,really skinny.But not to skinny.Okay I am just going to shut up now."Jackson said in a very embarrassed voice.

"What time is it?"Lilly asked with a yawn.

"Uhhhhh 1:34"Jackson said.

"AM or PM?"Lilly asked hoping it was PM.

"AM."Jackson said. "

Why on EARTH did you call me at 1:34A.M!?!?!?"Lilly asked him in a very angry voice.

"Because Miley and Dad still aren't back yet and I am really bored.And I figured that you would still be awake." Jackson said saddly.

"Well I'm awake now.You know I slept for almost 12 hours."

"Really?Your Sleep schedule is going to be all screwed up now."Jackson said.

"Yeah,I know,"Lilly said. "Hold on Dad's beeping in,"Jackson said. "Okay,"Lilly said.

Jackson POV.

"Hey Dad!What are you doing?I thought that you were supposed to be here by now."Jackson said.

"Well yeah I was _supposed_ to be there but 'Hannah' and I are still in L.A. there is a huge storm blowing through.It is supposed to be in Malibu by Tomorrow so I want you to stay Inside when it rains."Billy Ray said in a super over-protective voice.

"Okay Dad." "And we'll probably not get back untill Tuesday."Billy Ray said. (A/N it is Sunday 1:37 A.M) "Okay I got to go,I am talking to someone on the other line."Jackson said starting to get aggravated. "Who are you talking to?" Billy Ray asked.

"Curiosity Killed the Cat!Bye Dad!"Jackson said right before switching back to Lillys line.

Regular POV

"Hey,Sorry about that.Dad said that they were rained out,He also said that they would both be back her hopefully Tuesday."Jackson said. "Hmmmmm.I am tired.So i am going to attempt to go to sleep again."Lilly said. "Okay so I guess that I will see you later."Jackson said saddly. "Well I'll come over tomorrow since I frogot my skateboard over there again."Lilly said aggravatedly. "Okay,So I'll see you tomorrow Bye."Jackson said and hung up."Bye,Jackson."Lilly said saddly.

_It's like a bad movie __She is lookin' through me __If you were me, then you'd be __Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" __As I fail miserably, __Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. __She's the girl all the bad guys want! __She's the girl all the bad guys want! __She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

**Sunday about noon**

Lilly POV

"JACKSON!!!!Open the door!I can see you So I know you can here me!JACKSON!!!!!!!!"Lilly was screaming at him through the front door.

He was Listening to his Stupid I-Pod again,but this time he was playing a video game too.She took out her cell phone and dialed in Jacksons number.He took the head phones off and answered his cell asking her,"So when do you plan on coming over?"

"I AM HERE!!!!UNLOCK YOUR DOOR!!!!!"And then Lilly hung up.

Jackson ran over there and opened the door for Lilly.

"I can tell you are allready mad at me."Jackson said.

"You know you are starting to get REALLY good at that."Lilly said.

_There she goes again __With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair __She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated __All I wanted was to see her naked! __Now I am watchin' wrestling __Tryin' to be a tough guy __Listenin' to rap metal __Turntables in my eyes __I can't grow a mustache __And I ain't got no season pass __All I got's a moped...moped...moped..._

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Incase you were wondering what song that is that I keep putting in the chapters.

Its "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by "Bowling For Soup".


	3. Orange Juice And Video Games

Authors Note!!!!!!!!

If you have ever played and/or heard of a game called 'Halo' then you will understand this chapter better.

If you have never heard and/or played this game before it is a shooting game.

Last Chapter,

_"JACKSON!!!!Open the door!I can see you So I know you can here me!JACKSON!!!!!!!!"Lilly was screaming at him through the front door. He was Listening to his Stupid I-Pod again,but this time he was playing a video game too.She took out her cell phone and dialed in Jacksons number.He took the head phones off and answered his cell asking her,"So when do you plan on coming over?" "I AM HERE!!!!UNLOCK YOUR DOOR!!!!!"And then Lilly hung up. Jackson ran over there and opened the door for Lilly. "I can tell you are allready mad at me."Jackson said. "You know you are starting to get REALLY good at that."Lilly said_.

"Are you going to let me in or not?"Lilly asked getting more and more mad by the minute.

"Oh,yeah,sure,come right in."Jackson said while Lilly was looking at him as if he was crazy.

Lilly walked over to the couch plopped down on it and picked up his video game controller.

"What do you think your doing?"Jackson asked while Lilly backed out of one player mode and put it on two player mode.

"I think I am setting you Halo game to two player mode.But that is just a thought."Lilly said sarcasticly.

"Did you save it first?"Jackson asked as he sat down beside her.

"No,I didn't."Lilly siad as she handed him his controller.

"It took me a sollid 2 hours to get that far!"Jackson exclaimed.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't save it?Of course I saved it."Lilly said.

"Oh,Okay then."Jackson said with a smile.

"Ready Set Go!!!!"The television said as the game had started.

"You don't see me,I am just a figment of your imagination,You dont really see me I am not really right infront of you."Jackson was saying while running away from Lilly on the game.

"Why are you shooting at air?Because that is what is infront of you.AIR!yup not me you must be mistaken,thats air."Jackson said while Lilly was shooting him on the game.

"Ooooh look it,I just killed air."Lilly siad with a smile on her face.

"What a coincidence I just died also."Jackson said while trying to cheer Lilly up.

"I dont want to play this anymore,"Lilly said when the game was over,"I have beaten you 7 times in a row."

"Hey!I almost beat you the second time we played!"Jackson said.

"The score was 156!You didn't even get half of what I got!"Lilly said as she walked over toward the fridge and got out a carton of orange juice and poured her self a glass.

"You didn't even ask if I wanted any,"Jackson said as she put the Orange juice up.

"Do you want any?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah,actually that sounds pretty good."Jackson said.

"Hmmmm,well the Orange juice is in the fridge and the glasses are in the cabinet,"Lilly said as she walked back over toward Jackson with a smirk on her face.

As she sat down Jackson took the Orange juice away from her and took a big gulp then said,"Thanks for the Orange juice,It is really good."

"I am not afraid of germs,"Lilly said and took it back and drank the rest of it.

"If you want anymore,you are going to have to get up,"Lilly said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine!"Jackson said as he made him a glass and refilled hers.

He was putting the Orange juice away when he heard a really loud lightning strike,the lights flickered then the power went off.

"Uh-Oh,"Lilly said and Jackson gulped.

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!  
I hope you liked it!

You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You review.You read the new chapters.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.**Do you see how the process works?Take place in the process!!!!!!**


	4. Snack Poker

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for all of the reviews,I LOVE them!!!!!

Sorry That I haven't updated in a while,My internet has been out.

Jackson's POV

"Well,I am going to call my Mom to see if she would mind picking me up,"Lilly said while taking out her cell.

"Nah,Don't Do That.You wouldn't want her to get out in this weather do you?"Jackson said while trying to convice her to stay. _Why did I just do that?Do I want Lilly to stay here?Maybe I do._

"Okay,I won't call her,"Lilly said while putting her phone on the coffe table,Then It rang.

"Hello,"

..._I bet thats her Mom..._

"Yeah I am at the Stewarts house,"

..._Yeah, thats her Mom..._

"No,Jacksons here,"

... _I am starting to get hungry..._

"Okay I will,"

_I bet that she is going to stay her for a while..._

"What are you talk- oh, Ewwwww Mom thats gross,You know I wouldn't do that!"

... _I really hope Mrs.Truscott did not just say what I think she said..._

"Mom! Just drop it!!!! I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

_...I bet thats what she is talking about..._

"Your cuting out,I cant here you!I got to go bye!"Lilly yelled into the phone and hung up.

"Lemme guess,That was your Mom?"Jackson said while pointing to the phone.

"Yeah,How did you know that?"Lilly asked.

"Well My Superly Aweasome Mind Powers helped alot,But you also said ''Ewwwwww Mom Thats gross''.Oh and by the way what were you and your Mom talking about?" Jackson asked while finally sitting down on the couch with Lilly (He had been standing by the couch the whole time).

"Well um,she sugested that you and me...That you and me were going to uhhh...You know what I am talking about right?"Lilly said in a very embarrassed voice.

"Yeah I am pretty sure I know what you are talking about...You know you really need to work on that,"Jackson said.

"Work on what?"Lilly siad while fiddleing with the rip in her jeans.

"You look like you are about to explode! Thats what,"Jackson said.

"What do you mean?"Lilly asked with a confused face.

"I mean you are as red as a tomato. It isn't even that embarrassing and you still look like you just got a horrible sunburn!," Jackson told her.

"Well I can't help it.And it is very embarrassing!!!Well maybe not for you, but It is for me."Lilly said while looking out the window at the rain.

"I know,Stuff can be very embarrassing at times,"Jackson said while rubbing her shoulder.

Lilly POV

"I have an idea!!!!"Lilly said while jumping up off the couch and turning toward Jackson.

"Oh really?What is your brillliant Idea?"Jackson asked then stood up beside him.

"Do you know where a flashlight is?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah...But Why there will be enough light in here for at least 4 more hours."Jackson said while walking into the kitchen and getting a flash light off of the top of the fridgerator.

Lilly grabbed her cell phone put it in her pocket and told Jackson,"Jackson,sit down at the table with the flash light,I will be back in about 5 minutes.Okay?Okay."

Lilly ran upstairs to Mileys room and then went into the 'Hannah Closet',Then she called Mileys cell phone.

"Hello?"Miley said.

"Hey!What are you doing?"Lilly asked.

"I am watching tv,you?"Miley said.

"Me?Oh duh of course me.I am at your house actually."Lilly said.

"Really?What are you doing there?Is Jackson there?"Miley asked curiously.

"Yeah he is,I came over to get my skateboard.It is raining a lightening really hard now so I can't go home and my Mom said to just stay here tonight,the power is also off." Lilly said really fast.

"So why did you call me?"Miley asked.

"Because...well you know I don't know why I called you.I guess I should go bye!"Lilly said into the phone.

Lilly grabbed a deck of cards,A Notebook,and a pen then went down stairs.

"Why do you have all this stuff?"Jackson asked as she put all her stuff down on the table.

"You'll see,"Lilly said as she got a bag of Small Marshmallows,Big Marshmallows,Chocolate Chips,Oreos,and a box of Fruit Gushers then put everything on the table.

She went back over toward the cabinets and got out 6 plastic cups and 3 huge bowls then put everything down on the table and sat down.

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing?"Jackson asked while dippping a Oreo in his room tempature Orange Juice that he had forgot about when the power went off.

"That is disgusting,and yes.We are going to play Snack Poker."Lilly said while putting Five of each snacks in two of the bowls.

"What do you mean?"Jackson asked as Lilly pushed him his bowl full of all his 'Money'.

Right before he ate one of his marshmallows Lilly said,"Don't eat that,If you want a marshmallow get it straight out of the bag.Have you ever played Poker before?"

"Yeah,I have played it before.I just usually don't play it with food,"Jackson said while stuffing five big marshmallows into his mouth.

"Well then you just have never played it right.Oh and your going to choke on all those marshmallows"Lilly said while putting two of everything in the cups then gave Jackson three of the cups and took the other three for herself.

"Okay The Big Marshmallows equal a hundred points,The Small Marshmallows equal fifty points,The Oreos equal twenty five points,The Chocolate Chips equal ten points, and the Fruit Gushers equal five points."Lilly Informed him.

"Please repeat that,I only caught about two words."Jackson said.

"Okay The Big Marshmallows equal a hundred points,The Small Marshmallows equal fifty points,The Oreos equal twenty five points,The Chocolate Chips equal ten points, and the Fruit Gushers equal five points."Lilly said a little slower.

"Yeah that made no sense at all."Jackson said while dropping a handfull of Chocolate Chips in his mouth.

"Fine I'll just write it down."

Snack Poker

BIG Marshmallows 100 Points

small Marshmallows 50 Points

Oreos 25Points

Chocolate Chips 10 Points

Fruit Gushers 5 Points

Lilly gave him the peice of paper and said,"You understand now?"

"Yeah,"Jackson said while looking at the list.

Lilly took the deck of cards out and shuffled them and gave each her and Jackson five cards and said,"Annie Up," then put a Oreo in the third huge bowl in the middle of the table.

"Okay,Just Let Me warn you,I am really good at poker."Jackson said.

"Bring It On,"Lilly said as she put two small marshmallows in the middle.

"Oh its already been brought,"Jackson said.

**Two Hours Later**

"I warned you,that I was good,"Jackson said as he took the middle bowl and poured it all into his bowl.

"Yeah,I know.I didn't really think that you would be this good though,"Lilly said while putting her last peice into the Annie Bowl.

"Lets Just say that I won,Okay?"Jackson said while eating his points.

"Thats fine with me,"Lilly said while she got up and put all the stuff away except Jacksons bowl and all the stuff in it.

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This Is the longest chapter yet!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked this chapter.

I have already wrote the next chapter,And I am pretty sure that It is going to be last one so if you can be so kind and review so I know that you are reading I would be so happy!!!!

You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You review.You read the new chapters.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.**Do you see how the process works?Take place in the process!!!!!!**


	5. Hide And Seek

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for all the reviews!

I really Liked them!

**Hide And Seek**

"So what do you wan to do?"Jackson asked as he walked over toward the couch.

"I don't know. What about you? What do you want to do?"Lilly asked as she sat down beside Jackson.

"I asked you first,"Jackson said.

"Well I asked you second."Lilly said.

"Okay,Fine! Lets Play...Hide and Seek."

"Okay,1...2...3 NOT IT!!!!!"Lilly yellled.

"No.Your It."Jackson said as he stood up.

"Nuh-Uh!I said 1,2,3 Not It."Lilly said while standing up beside Jackson.

"Your It because I won at poker."Jackson said while walking off.

"Fine!" Lilly said and plopped down on the couch.

"Count to fifty then come try and find me,Okay?Oh and outside is out of bounds."Jackson said and then ran up the stairs.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 Skip a few 49...50 READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Lilly yelled.

Jackson was walking down the hall when he heard Lilly yell 'READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!'.

Jackson figured that if he didn't hide somewhere really quick that she was going to find him in a matter of seconds.So he hid in the closet about two feet infront of him.

He hid behind a bunch of Coats in the closet and stood very still.

"Jackson...come out come out where ever you are."Lilly called out as she opened the closet.

Lilly started to look through the coats he bent down so she couldn't see him.

_'I wonder if she is tickleish?'_ Jackson thought then he reached his hand out and squeezed her leg right above her knee.

_'I guess she is tickleish'_ Jackson thought as she squealed and fell down to her knees.

"I didn't know that you were tickleish."Jackson said

"I found you."Lilly said when she heard him.

"That you did,But I have a strong feeling that you wouldn't of even found me if I hadn't tickled you first."Jackson said.

"Your proabably right.But you did so I found you so now its your turn."Lilly said while sitting there infront of Jackson.

"You can't even see me can you?"Jackson asked.

"Nope its all black, I can hear you though."Lilly said.

"Close your eyes,"Jackson said.

"Why?What good will that do?I mean I already can't see you what good would it do for me to close my eyes?"Lilly asked.

"Just do it."Jackson said while leaning closer.

"Okay,"Lilly said as she closed her eyes.

Jackson leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

Lilly instantly pulled away and asked," Why did you do that?"

Jackson was really embarrassed when he said,"I am sorry,I know I shouldn't have done that."

"Thats not what I asked,"Lilly said,"I asked _why_ did you kiss me?"

"Well you know actually you asked me 'Why Did you do that" you didn't ask me "Why Did You Kiss Me"."Jackson told her.

"Jackson,"Lilly said.

"I just felt like it."Jackson said while standing up and reaching his hand out to help Lilly up.

Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

About fifteen seconds later Jackson pulled away and asked,"Why Did you Do That?"

Then Lilly replied,"I guess I just felt like it."

Jackson smirked and said "Want to go downstairs and do whatever we feel like?

"I like that Idea."Lilly said as he pulled her up and they went downstairs together.

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can't decide if that should be the last chapter or not.

Tell Me in a review if you want it to be the last chapter or not.

This might be your last chance to review so...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Well I do IF you do

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got rubberbands to put on my braces yesterday and they hurt really bad.Stupid Braces.

Anyway enjoy the chapter and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Well I do,if you do**

_Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her level and kissed him._

_About fifteen seconds later Jackson pulled away and asked,"Why Did you Do That?"_

_Then Lilly replied,"I guess I just felt like it."_

_Jackson smirked and said "Want to go downstairs and do whatever we feel like?_

_"I like that Idea."Lilly said as he pulled her up and they went downstairs together._

Lilly POV

"So what do you want to do now?"Jackson asked as they got down stairs.

"This," Lily said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That sounds good to me,"Jackson said right before his phone started ringing.

"Why does this phone always ring while I am having a good time?"Jackson asked as he walked in the kitchen and grabbed his phone off of the counter.

"Hello?"Jackson said into the phone.

_'I wonder who that is?' Lilly thought._

'I remember what you said and I am inside.' Jackson said with an annoyed look on his face.

_'Hmmmmm Who is he talking to...'_

'Yeah,It is still raaining.'Jackson side in a bored tone.

''Yeah The power is off.''Jackson said while walking over toward the widow.

_'I wish the power would turn back on...'_

'Actually Lilly is here with me...'' Jackson said into the phone.

_'I am bored...'_

"It has been off for about 2 and a half hours now."Jackson said then looked at me and smiled.

_'Why is he smiling at me?'_

"This might sound funny but we just finished playing 'Hide And Seek'."Jackson said with a smile.

_' I can't beleive Jackson told his Dad that...Or at least I think he is talking to his Dad.'_

'No...Her Mom doesn't want to get out in this rain so she is just going to sleep over here tonight.'Jackson said.

_'I hope that he doesn't mind...'_

'Dad.It is not like we are going to do anything...'Jackson said while glancing over toward Lilly.

_'What Is wrong with people?Why do people always think that Me and Jackson are going to get together?Wait a second...Are Jackson and I together? I will have to ask him when he gets off the phone.'_

'I know Dad...'

'Yeah,I was talking to her last night...'

'Yeah,Bye Dad...'Jackson said as he hung up.

''Jackson,I have a question.''Lilly asked.

''Ask Away,"Jackson said while putting the phone down.

"Well...''Lilly said as she sat down on the couch.

He walked over toward her then sat down beside her,and said,"Yeah?"

"Are we like...you know...are we?"Lilly asked.

"I have no idea what your saying,"Jackson said.

"Are we like going out now?"Lilly finnally said.

"I don't know...Do you want to go out?"Jackson asked.

"I don't know...Do you?"Lilly asked.

"Well I do if you do."Jackson said.

"Good,Because I do."Lilly said with a smile.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear."Jackson said and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey!

I am really hoping that you like this chapter. Nothing really happened in it though.

I have had 1,386 hits for this story and only 29 reviews...So please REVIEW!!!!!!!  
Thank you to all the people that has Reviewed!


	7. I AM GOING TO PEE ON MYSELF!

**Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while (19 Days!).This chapter is a little longer than the last one.**

**Please REVIEW!!!!**

**I AM GOING TO PEE ON MYSELF IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME!**

_"Are we like going out now?"Lilly finnally said._

_"I don't know...Do you want to go out?"Jackson asked._

_"I don't know...Do you?"Lilly asked._

_"Well I do if you do."Jackson said._

_"Good,Because I do."Lilly said with a smile._

_"That is exactly what I wanted to hear."Jackson said and kissed her quickly on the lips._

"I hope that it stops raining soon."Lilly said as she walked over toward the window.

"It should stop raining within the hour."Jackson said and walked over toward her.

"How is this going to work?"Lilly asked with a frown.

"How is what going to work?"Jackson asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How is us going to work?I am only Sixteen! You'll be 18 in two months and then you'll be going off to college!"

"I don't know,But we'll figure this out some how."Jackson said into her hair.

"I sure hope we do."Lilly said saddly.

"I can come home every weekend,And the campus is only an hour and a half drive from here."Jackson said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore...It is making me sad,I don't like being sad...Lets play tag!"Lilly said out of the blue.

"I don't want to run around.I just want to stay like this."Jackson said.

"I don't! If I just stand in the same place my legs are going to hurt."Lilly said.

"Okay,Then we wont stand..."Jackson said and slippen one arm behind her legs and just scooped her up into her arms.

"Put Me Down!"Lilly screamed,"Put me down right now! Jackson Rod Stewart , you better put me down right now!!!"

Jackson walked around the couch and sat down on it.

"You didn't put me down yet!"Lilly said in an ammused voice.

"I am sitting on the couch,How much more down do you need?"Jackson asked with a smirk.

"I guess I don't need anymore down."Lilly said with a smile.

Lilly was still sitting on Jacksons lap when his cell phone rang again.

"I'll get it,"Lilly said.

Jackson then said,"Nah,You don't have to."

He just wrapped his arms around her,stood up and walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hey,"Jackson said into the phone.

"No, You can't come over."Jackson said into the phone.

"No my Dad isn't here."Jackson said into the phone.

"Because Lilly Is here."Jackson said into the phone.

"No...She Isn't going to leave soon,"Jackson said into the phone.

"Because she is my girlfriend."Jackson said into the phone.

"Yes That Lilly."Jackson said into the phone.

"Coop,I'll talk to you later!"Jackson said into the phone.

"No Coop,Goodbye!"Jackson said into the phone then he hung it up and put in his back pocket.

"What did he want?"Lilly asked him.

"He wanted to come over."Jackson said as he walked back over toward the couch.

"It is pouring Cats and Dogs outside,Why would he want to come over?"Lilly asked.

"Because he is at his house with his whole family."Jackson said and jumped on the couch.

"What is so bad about that?"Lilly asked.

"Have you ever met his Family?"Jackson asked her.

"No..."Lilly replied in a confused voice.

"Okay then."Jackson said and Lilly just smiled.

"You know what to day is?"Lilly asked.

"No...Is it someone birthday?Is it something that I should remember?"Jackson asked.

"Yes!You should remember what today is!"Lilly said.

"Is it...Important?"Jackson asked starting to feel bad that he didn't remember something that Lilly wanted him to remember so baddly.

"Yeah,Kinda is."Lilly said with a smile.

"Just tell me!"Jackson whined.

"Fine, I'll tell you.Too bad you can't remember though. It is...Sunday."Lilly said and then let out a small giggle.

"You're kidding,"Jackson said in a very annoyed tone.

"Nope! I'm not. It is really Sunday! " Lilly said still giggleing.

"I am so going to get you for that..."Jackson said then he crawled ontop of her and started tickleing her.

"Jac...Jacks...Jackson!!!! Stop... Tickleing...Me! I...Got...To...Go...To...The...Bathroom!!!!"Lilly screamed at him.

Jackson stoped tickleing her but was still ontop of her when he asked,"How do I know that you're not lying?What if you don't really have to go to the bathroom and you are just trying to make me stop tickleing you."

"I AM GOING TO PEE ON MYSELF IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME!"Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay then, I guess I am going to have to take your word for it."Jackson said and got off her.

Lilly jumped up so fast and said ,"I can't beleive you actually fell for that!"

"Dang It!I really thought you were telling the truth!"Jackson said.

"Well I am a really good actress!"Lilly said then a smile crept on her face,"Catch me if you can!"

Jackson hopped out of his chair and siad ,"Oh I can,And I will."

"Oh I am so Scared!"Lilly yelled and ran into the kitchen with Jackson on her tail.

"I am gonna to get you!"Jackson shouted.

"You wish!"Lilly yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Lilly was almost at the top of the stairs when she tripped and fell,which caused Jackson to fall on top of her.

"I caught you,"Jackson said with a smile.

"Finally,I didn't think you were ever going to get me!"Lilly said.

"Ha,Ha very funny,"Jackson said then looked into her eyes.

"You know,We are being very childish."Lilly said.

"Yes We are,"Jackson said with a smile,"And I like it."

"I do too,"Lilly said before kissing him softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hoped you liked that chapter,Miley and Mr. Stewart come home next chapter!

Please Review!!!!

I want atleast 9 reviews before I update!


	8. They're Back!

**Girl All The Bad Guys Want**

**Chapter Eight**

When it stopped raining Lilly's older brother Tye came and picked her up.

_"Ringggggggggg Ringggggggggg Ringggggggggg" _The Stewart's phone rang.

"Hello?"Jackson said into the phone.

"Hey!" Miley said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Miley..."Jackson said.

"Is Lilly still their?"Miley asked Jackson.

"No... Tye picked her up a couple of minutes ago.."Jackson told her.

"Yeah, her Mom probably thought My daughter spending the night at her best friends house with only an Older boy there.Not good."MIley said with a laugh.

"Yeah, really funny..."Jackson said.

"So when are you going to be home?"Jackson asked Miley.

"We'll be there tomorrow."Miley said.

"That is good..."Jackson said.

"Yeah my jet is going to be taking off early tommorrow morning."Miley told him.

"Why did you call?"Jackson asked her.

"I dunno..."Miley said.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later, bye."Jackson said.

"Bye,"Miley said then hung up

Jackson hung up the phone then laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

_"Ding-Dong" _The Door bell went off.

_"I wonder who that could be..." _Jackson thought then sleepily then opened the door to see Mr. Stewart and Miley.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here untill tomorrow..."Jackson said while pointing toward them.

"No we were supposed to be here today."Mr. Stewart said then asked," Is the power still out?"

"Yeah," Jackson said a little confused.

"No it isn't" Miley said after turning the light on by the switch.

"Hmmmm, I should have thought of that."Jackson said.

"Is today Monday?" Jackson asked Mr. Stewart.

"Yeah," Mr. Stewart said.

"I must have fell asleep." Jackson said.

Mr. Stewart walked to the back door then said," You left the back door unlocked all night long!"

"Sorry Dad!"Jackson said then went up the stairs to his room and shut the door behind him.

He picked up th phone that was on his bed and dialed Lilly's number into the phone.

"Hello?" Tye said into the phone.

"Hey, is Lilly there?"Jackson asked.

"Who is this?"Tye asked.

"Jackson..." Jackson told him.

"Why do you want to talk to my baby sister?" Tye asked him.

"Because she is my girlfriend."Jackson told him.

"Wait a second how old are you?"Tye asked.

"I am seventeen," Jackson told him.

"You are too old for my sister..." Tye told him.

"Who are you talking to?"Jackson heard Lilly ask Tye.

"Some guy named Jackson that says he is you're boyfriend."Tye told her.

"Give me the phone before he changes his mind."Lilly told him.

"No he is too old for you."Tye told Lilly.

"Tye give me that phone..."Lilly yelled.

"Bye Dude."Tye said into the phone then handed it to Lilly.

"Hey Jackson, sorry about my retard brother."Lilly told him.

"It is okay, I act the same way with Miley,"Jackson told her.

"Speaking of Miley..."Jackson started.

"Yeah, what about her?"Lilly asked him.

"When are we going to tell her about us?"Jackson asked her.

"I don't know... where is she now?"Lilly asked him.

"She just got home."Jackson told her.

"Okay I'll skateboard over there in a little while okay?"Lilly told him.

"No it is okay I'll just come pick you up okay?"Jackson told her.

"Okay, I'll see you then.."Lilly told him.

"Yeah, how old is you're brother?"Jackson asked her.

"He just turned 20 last month..."Lilly told him.

"CRAP!"Jackson said.

"What?"Lilly asked.

"He can beat me up easily."Jackson told her.

"Yeah, he could."Lilly said with a giggle.

"I'll see you in a couple minutes okay?"Jackson asked.

"Yeah, see you then bye..."Lilly said then humg up the phone.

Jackson hung the phone up grabed his car keys then opened his door and started down the stairs.

When he was at the bottom of the stairs he told Mr. Stewart that he was going to a friends house and would be back in a little while.

Little did Mr. Stewart know that Jackson would not be at home soon, that something horrible was going to happen and he might not be able to come home for months...

**Authors Note!!!**

**OH MY GOSH! **

**A CLIFFY!**

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO POOR JACKSON?**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!**

**I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIEW!!!**

**I HAVE UPDATED 3 TINGS TODAY ALREADY!!!**


	9. Oh, No!

**Girl All The Bad Guys Want**

**Chapter Nine**

Jackson got in the car then he turned the radio up really loud and started singing along with it.

"Nobody wanna see us together!" Jackson sang loudly and very off key.

"But it don't matter no, Cause I got you babe!" Jackson sang as he went throught the Green Light to be hit by a driver that had fallen asleep at the wheel.

The other car was not injured and fled the scene.

Jackson Rod Stewart was taken to Garden Park Hospital immediately.

"Hello?" Miley said as she answered the phone.

"Are you a friend or relative of Jackson Rod Stewart?" A strange voice asked.

"Yes I am his sister...What did he do this time?"Miley asked.

"I am sorry to inform you that you're brother has been in an accident." The strange voice said.

"Oh My God! Is he all right?"Miley yelled in to the phone.

"He is at Garden Park hospital."The Strange voice said then hung up the phone.

"Daddy!"Miley said while tears were falling down her face.

"We have to go to Gar-den Pa-ark Hospital! Jackson has been in a carwreck!"Miley yelled her voice cracking.

Mr. Stewart got his keys then they got in the car and started to Garden Park.

Miley took her phone out and dialed Lilly's phone number in it.

"Lilly!"Miley yelled into the phone as soon as someone answered.

"No this is Tye..."Tye said.

"Give the phone to Lil-ly Tye!" Miley said her voice breaking.

"Why should I?"Tye asked.

"My Brother is in the hospital now give her the phone!"Miley yelled.

"Okay," Tye said then yelled,"Lilly, Miley is on the phone!"

"Hello?" Lilly said into the phone.

"Lilly, Jackson is in the hospital..."Miley told her.

"Oh My God! Which Hospital? I'll get Tye to drive me there."Lilly asked her.

"He is at Garden Park."Miley told Lilly.

"Okay, I'll see you there."Lilly said then hung up the phone.

"Daddy?"Miley asked Mr. Stewart.

"Yes Honey?" Mr. Stewart asked while gripping the stearing wheel even harder.

"Is Jackson going to be okay?"Miley asked while shaking.

"He is going to be fine honey,"Mr. Stewart said with doubt dripping off his voice.

"We are here to see Jackson Stewart!"Miley yelled at the front desk as soon as they got inside.

"Jackson Stewart...He is in room ''564''." The secratary told them.

"Okay thanks," Miley said.

"But you can't go in there yet."The secratary said.

Lilly ran into the hospital then over toward Miley.

Lilly hugged Miley and said," He was coming to see me! He was coming to see me!"

"It is okay Lilly,It is not you're fault."Miley told her with tears coming down her face.

"Yes it is! If I would have just road my skateboard to you're house then we wouldn't be here right now!"Lilly said while shaking un-controllably.

"Come on lets go up to the fifth floor waiting room,"Mr. Stewart said then started ealking toward the elevator with Lilly and Miley following him.

They got in the elevator and heard the soft baby music playing telling people that a baby was just born.

"Where is Tye?" Miley asked Lilly with tears still running down her face.

"He left as soon as I got out of the car."Lilly told her.

"Seems Like Tye."Miley told her.

"Yeah, classic Tye..."Lilly said then the doors opened and they all walked out of the elevator.

Miley and Lilly went to sit down while Mr. Stewart walked up to the front desk.

"Do you know when we will be able to see Jackson Stewart?"Mr. Stewart asked the lady at the front desk.

"No, He is in pretty serious condition."The Lady told them.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with him?"Mr. Stewart asked her.

"That is classified infromation that I am not supposed to reveal to you." The Lady said with a frown.

"When will someone reveal that information to us then?"Mr. Stewart asked ina sour tone.

"You should have that information within the next hour."The Lady said with a smile.

"Thank you for all you're help,"Mr. Stewart said sarcasticly then walked back over toward Lilly and Miley and sat down beside them.

"What did she say?"Miley asked him.

"Not much of anything just we should know what happened with in the next hour."Mr. Stewart told them.

"Miley, I need to go to the bathroom. Will you come with me?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, "Miley said then got up and followed Lilly to the bathroom.

As soon as Miley shut the door behind her Lilly said," Do you know why Jackson was coming over to my house?"

"No... Why?" Miley asked her.

"He was coming over to my house to pick me up, then we were going to go back to you're house."Lilly started.

"Why was he picking you up?"Miley asked Lilly.

"Yesterday was really fun... and we kind of got together."Lilly told Miley.

"Really? That is cool... Hey! When did you plan on telling me?"Miley asked angrilly.

"That was why he was picking me up. We were going to come back to you're house then we were going to tell you."Lilly told Miley.

"It isn't you're fauly Lilly! It is the person who fell asleep at the wheel's fault. Don't say it is you're fault."Miley told her then hugged her.

The bathroom door opened and a girl about their age walked in and said ," Don't mind me... "

Miley and Lilly both started laughing then they walked out of the bathroom.

About two hours Later Dr. Pac came in the waiting room and said,"You can see Jackson Stewart now."

Lilly, Miley, and Mr. Stewart all followed Dr. Pac out of the room.

The Dr. opened the door to Jackson's room then went in.

Followed by Mr. Stewart, Miley, Then Lilly.

**Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know, I know you must HATE me for cutting it off here don't you!**

**If you want another chapter of this please review!**

**Ten reviews for me to post the next chapter that I am writing now.**

**Lilly is Sixteen. Why do you think she won't drive? Find out in the next chapter!!!**


	10. Seeing Jackson

**Girl All The Bad Guys Want**

**Chapter Ten**

_About two hours Later Dr. Pac came in the waiting room and said,"You can see Jackson Stewart now."_

_Lilly, Miley, and Mr. Stewart all followed Dr. Pac out of the room._

_The Dr. opened the door to Jackson's room then went in._

_Followed by Mr. Stewart, Miley, Then Lilly._

Miley put her hand over her mouth when she saw Jackson.

Lilly broke into sobbs.

Mr. Stewart just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Jackson asked with his eyes closed.

Lilly looked at him and smiled.

" I'll let you have some time wtih him," Dr. Pac said before walking out of the room.

"What happened? The Doctor wouldn't tell us anything."Miley asked Jackson the tears slowing down.

"Well I was going to Lilly's house when I went through a green stoplight. Then as you can see,"Jackson said while pointing to his Leg that had a cast on it, and the big bandage on his head,"That car hit me."

"Oh, Jackson I am so sorry!" Lilly told him," I should have just just drove over to you're house myself."

"Lilly, it is not you're fault. Plus you can't drive. Not after what happened." Jackson told her.

"Jackson, It has been almost two years since Stephanie died. I should have recovered already."Lilly was telling him.

"Do you remember what the car that hit you looked like?" Mr. Stewart asked him then sat down in a chair.

"No..." Jackson told him," I remember singing along with the radio."

Miley sat down a waterfall of tears coming down.

Jackson scooted over in bed a little bit then patted the spot looking at Lilly.

Lilly shook her head,then looked at her hands.

"Lilly come sit up here." Jackson told her.

"I don't want to hurt you."Lilly wispered.

"You are not going to hurt me, just get up here."Jackson told her.

Mr. Stewart mouthed to Miley,"What is going on with them?"

Miley then said outloud,"Yeah, they're dating?"

Lilly and Jackson looked at Mr. Stewart when he said," Really? I always thought it would happen but I didn't think I would find out in a hospital..."

Jackson pulled Lilly on to his hospital bed.

Jackson wispered into Lilly's ear,"So when are those two gonna leave?"

Lilly glared at Jackson.

"Can I get you anything?"Miley asked Jackson.

"Yeah, you could get me... some cake."Jackson told her.

"Cake?" Miley asked him in a surprised voice.

"Yes. I would like cake." Jackson told her with a smile," Choclate cake with Chocolate Icing."

"Okay... Can you have cake?" Mr. Stewart asked Jackson.

"Dad, All that is wrong with me is that I have a broken Leg. There is nothing else wrong with me. I am sure I can have cake."Jackson told him.

"Are you positive?" Mr. Stewart asked him.

"No..."Jackson said uncertainly.

"I'll ask the nurse," Miley said then walked out of Jackson's room into the hall.

"That solves that problem,"Lilly said while trying to get off the bed.

Jackson pulled her back toward him then said," They are going to say I can have anything I want."

Miley came back into the room then said," Jackson was right. He can have anything his heart desires."

Jackson smiled at Mr. Stewart.

"Do you want homemade?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah, but I want Dad to make them, you'll burn them for sure. " Jackson told her.

"Jackson!" Miley started.

"Miley... Be nice." Mr. Stewart told her.

"But He-"Miley started.

"Be Nice."Mr. Stewart said to her with a glare.

_Later..._

"Wow, it is already 9:00..." Mr. Stewart said after a while of talking.

"We better get going Lilly and Miley have school tomorrow..."Mr. Stewart told her.

Lilly kissed Jackson lightly then said," I'll come see you tommorrow after school okay?"

Miley hugged him good bye.

"Bye Jackson," Mr. Stewart told him.

"Bye!"Jackson said.

**Authors Note!!!**

**I am going out of town on the 2nd of June. So I won't be able to update for about a week after that because I won't be around any computers!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Guess What?!?!?**

**I have written over 45,000 words!!!**

**I am so excited!!!**


	11. Sorry

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like years. So much stuff has been happening lately though! My Dad is moving out, I just got over the flu, I have had SO much homework, I have to babysit my brother everynight... Just I am really busy. Alot of things have been happening to me, and most of them are bad. So I am sorry again that I haven't updated in such a long time. But I hope you see it from my side. I'll update as soon as I can. Love, Anora (a.k.a -Lilly-Jackson-)**


End file.
